Don't Leave Me
by mindylu32
Summary: Just a little one shot about Felicity being in the hosptial...


**A/N There is a lot of speculation that Felicity will be hurt and in the hospital in 3x18. Now this may not be true at all but after reading about that this popped in my head and I thought I would get it down. I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

**Also, please forgive any grammatical errors I was typing this pretty fast!**

Oliver was sitting alone in the Foundry listening to the hum of the ventilation system and staring at his Arrow suit in its glass case going over again in his head the scene between him and Felicity in the alleyway just a few days before. He didn't know how long he sat there staring into nothingness before he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He took it out and saw it was Diggle calling.

"Diggle what's up?"

"It's Felicity."

Oliver sobered instantly at the way Diggle said those words, "What?"

"Felicity she's in the hospital" Diggle paused for a breath "it isn't good man".

"I'm on my way."

Oliver didn't even wait to hear if Diggle replied because he was already moving. He had already grabbed his helmet and was on his way to jump on his Ducati and head to Starling General.

Oliver maneuvered through the streets of Starling City. His heart was racing faster than his motorcyle it seemed. So many different scenarios crossed his mind. What if she died before he got there to say goodbye but Oliver shook his head at that thought. He couldn't think like that because the thought of anything happening to Felicity caused his chest to tighten.

Oliver thought for sure by the time he pulled up to Starling General that several hours had passed. Well it felt like it was hours but when he looked down at his watch he realized he had actually made the trip from Verdant to Starling General in just under 15 minutes.

Oliver rushed in through the sliding glass doors to the receptionist who was chatting on the phone. She glanced up and held up one finger asking him to wait one moment. Oliver stood there tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently. The girl was having a clearly frivolous conversation. Finally, after a minute of waiting Oliver reached over the counter and grabbed the receiver from her hand and slammed it down into the base.

"HEY! What's your problem buddy!"

Oliver squinted his eyes in a glare at the girl behind the counter, "You're my problem. I have a friend who was rushed here and I'm trying to find out where she is but you can't seem to be bothered by something like that!"

"You can't just..."

Oliver slammed his fists on the counter and boomed, "Tell me where I can find Felicity Meghan Smoak!". Oliver continued to glare at the girl until he could see her make a move to look up something in her computer.

"Ahem she's on the fifth floor. Only family...".

Oliver didn't hear anything else before he rushed over to the bank of elevators and pushed the up button. Oliver paced back and forth for a moment before he saw the door to the stairwell and decided to take them instead. He slammed the door open and took the stairs two at a time before he reached the fifth floor landing.

He rushed into the waiting room where he caught sight of Diggle, Lyla and Ray Palmer.

Oliver rushed over to Diggle and said, "What happened?"

Before Oliver could get a word out Ray stepped in and said, "It was my fault."

Oliver turned an icy glare towards Ray and ground out, "Excuse me?"

Ray seemingly flustered continued with, "We were working together on something when there was a misfire and one of the bullets shot out and hit her. Oliver I'm..."

Ray didn't even get the next part of that sentence out before Oliver had grabbed him by his coat and pushed him up against the wall and said icily, "Your suit?"

"How did you know?"

Oliver pulled tighter on Ray's jacket, "Felicity tells me everything. I promise Palmer if anything happens to her you're a dead man. Super suit or no super suit!"

Oliver felt Diggle pulling at him, "Oliver come man let's not do this here."

It took a moment before the red in front of Oliver's eyes subsided. He pointed another glare at Ray before letting him go.

"Digg where is she?"

"She in Room 503 but only family is allowed back there."

"I don't care".

Oliver wound his way around every corner until he came up on Room 503. He looked through the glass window and he could see there were several doctors and nurses tending to Felicity. Oliver's heart fell into his stomach like an anvil. Not Felicity! This couldn't be happening. He pushed her away so she wouldn't get hurt and here she was lying in a hospital bed and was nothing to do with him. One of the Doctors caught sight of him staring through the window and made his way out of the room.

"Are you family?"

Oliver stared at the doctor and hissed "Not technically".

The doctor looked nonplused when he said, "Well only "technical" family members are allowed back here. You're going to have to leave."

Oliver replied coldly with, "I'm not going anywhere!".

The doctor gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "If you refuse to leave I'll have to make you."

Oliver let out a chilling laugh before glaring at the doctor and saying, "I'd like to see you try."

The doctor turned and said over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get security."

Oliver grabbed the doctor by the arm and said, "No you're not."

"Oh I'm not?"

"No you see my family donated the money to build this hospital and also the money to renovate it so no you aren't going to call security."

"The Queens don't have any money now."

"That may be true but if it wasn't for the Queen family you wouldn't be working doc."

Oliver and the doctor stared at each other for a minute before the doctor said, "Fine just stay out of the way."

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Oliver glanced again through the glass window and saw all the nurses and doctors swarm Felicity.

"What is that? WHAT IS IT?"

Oliver then heard one of the nurses scream "SHE'S FLATLINING!"

Oliver rushed to the doctor in the hall and grabbed him by his coat and screamed, "What are you doing just standing there! SAVE HER! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! MY LIFE DOES NOT WORK WITHOUT HER!"

Oliver heard a bunch of commotion and an electrical charge and knew instantly they were trying to shock her heart into beating again. Then he heard the most beautiful sound he thought he would ever hear...

*bee-beep bee-beep bee-beep*

Then he heard one of the nurses say "We got her back."

Oliver looked through again and saw that there was no one standing beside the left side of bed and rushed in and dropped to his knees. Oliver took one of her hands in his and with the other he was stroking her forehead. He leans in close and whispered, "Don't leave me. Don't ever…EVER leave me."

He barely registered one of the nurses saying, "Sir you can't be in here." Then he also heard the same doctor from the hallway say "Rebecca it's fine."

*Five Hours Later*

Oliver kept vigil by Felicity's bed urging her to open her eyes. Even though he could hear the sound of her heart beating on the monitors and see her chest rising and falling he needed to look into her eyes to know that she was okay.

Oliver had just laid his head to rest beside her hand when he heard a very gravelly, "Oliver?"

"Felicity! Felicity you're awake!" Oliver couldn't control the sobs that erupted from his throat before choking out between sobs, "I thought I'd lost you. You can't leave me. Do you undersand? Promise me you'll never leave me."

Oliver looked into Felicity's eyes which were shining with tears and she said, "I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you."

Oliver grabbed her hand and said, "I love you to Felicity."


End file.
